Vampire's Needs
by xKumikoPhantomhivex
Summary: Zero's feeling rather... lustful? And Kaname just happens to see him in this state? Whoots, i know what happens... Do you? Yaoi. Rated M for a reason. And yep, don't like don't read :) R


My first Vampire Knight one-shot! KanamexZero :) Don't like, don't read xD Get your filthy hands of my KaZe, FREAKIN YUKI CROSS/KURAN OR WHATEVER SHIT IDGAF! Heh heh, um... Enjoy :)

* * *

~A few hours ago~

Zero was hungry. He had been training by himself and had not eaten in at least 12 hours. Not for blood, of course, but for normal people food. Imagine his luck when he spotted the delicious-looking ramen on the table. Helping himself, he had finished the lot and went into his room, not expecting a thing...

~Another half-an-hour ago~

Yuki smiled, knowing that her plan was perfect. She would have had some erotic potion that Aido had prepared for her put inside the tasty ramen and Zero would not know what hit him. And then... *thoughts of her and Zero in bed...*

~Current time~

Zero groaned and began kicking at his blanket, pushing it off of him and onto the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He felt so hot... no, hot was an understatement, he was BURNING. Stripping off his clothes to cool himself off, he felt slightly better, but still felt extremely uncomfortable. What the hell was wrong with him?

Kaname was walking past the corridor, when he saw Yuki in a slutty outfit. What the-?

"K-Kaname-s-sama!" she greeted, although slightly unhappy about being caught in her outfit by the pureblood. She had been saving herself for Zero, after all. Kaname glanced at her, before deciding against saying anything.

"I have to go see Kiryu, see you later, okay, Yuki?" he said as kindly as usual to the girl before heading off to Zero's room. Yuki nodded in reply but then realised she would have to wait, as Kaname would see Zero first.

Sulking, she followed Kaname, making sure he would not catch her. After all, once he left, she could do some... stuff... with Zero-chan all by herself. Her eyes lit up as she pranced happily.

Kaname entered Zero's room, after knocking several times to no avail, to see Zero in his naked, disoriented state, much to the pleasure of Zero. His eyes shone with lust as he moaned, "Kaname..." The fire was eating him so badly... and it soothed slightly at Kaname's entrance.

Kaname cleared his throat, ready to say something, but Zero jerked him down by his collar to whisper, "I need you." It sounded like a lustful moan mixed with genuine begging, and Kaname couldn't help his smirk.

If the hunter wanted to play... hard... he would not oblige. That was his promise as a pureblood, no?

Kaname reached for the lube on the nightstand, quickly coated his fingers, and settled himself between Zero's thighs. Zero looked at him erroticly, letting him easily lifting apart the silverette's legs, spreading him open to reveal his tight entrance. He didn't tease or play, but slicked the opening and pushed in hard with two fingers, causing Zero to scream.

It hurt, but he...needed...MORE... The fire inside him was still burning strong. "Need... more..." he managed, only to have Kaname thrust his fingers inside him once more.

Kaname removed his clothes swiftly with vampire speed before he returned, lubricating his member and tossing the lube away. He smiled as he realised that he had barely removed his hand from his shaft before Zero was gripping the base and bringing it to his lips slowly.

What exactly happened to the level D he had absolutely no idea... but he knew there would never be another chance like this ever again. He might as well make it last while he could.

Zero was panting, still burning, like there was a fire inside his body. His cock leaked precum from the slit as Kaname licked it tenderly. The pleasure he was feeling now raged through him like wildfire, making him burn with passion for the pureblood. His muscles clenched, sucking Kaname into his body, refusing to let go until he'd wrung every ounce of pleasure from them both. Those lavender eyes were locked on his beautiful Kaname, and it would burn only for him.

"K-Kaname..." Zero purred, yet panting at the same time. A blunt pressure pushed against his entrance as Kaname placed kisses on his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

Kaname positioned himself to enter the moaning Kiryu. Smiling in desire, he relaxed before slowly pushing inside. He felt Zero's muscles tighten around him and whispered into his ear softly, "Don't worry, my dear Kiryu-kun."

"Argh," he gripped onto the sheets, obviously in slight pain, but gave a slight nod as a sign that the brunette could continue. He thrust deeper into Zero and kissed him again. He tried to talk, but Kaname kept him quiet by pressing onto his mouth.

Kaname's hands went to his hips and pulled him closer. Zero pulled him closer to deepen their kiss and his moans echoed in their mouths.

Kaname thrust as hard as he could, pulling away from his lips as his moans became silent screams. He noticed Zero's grip on the sheets causing his fists to be white and felt his body tighten as well. Then he reached his climax and came on both of their chests.

But Kaname was not stopping there. His body was only even more heated up and his breath became harder. He gave a few more thrusts and released inside of Zero. Zero hugged him suddenly, saying so softly that probably only he could hear. "Thank you, Kuran."

And then the silverette was out cold. Kaname quickly put on his clothes as he smirked. "Yuki, you can come in if you want to you know. Threesomes are fun as well." Yuki, who had been at the ajar door and had seen almost everything, felt her face grow hot.

"K-Kaname-sama, I'm sorry," she said as Kaname put a finger to her lips. "But no, Yuki, I must thank you. My needs were well taken care of, if you know what I mean." He was soon out of sight as Yuki blushed deeper and was soon rushing back into her room.

~The Next Morning~

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED AND COVERED IN FUCKING CUM?" Zero's shouts were resounding around the Cross house.

And he probably will never know why... "YUKI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Or maybe he would ;)

* * *

And yep, remember to Read and Review! Thak you all so much ;) May Kaname/Zero come to yr dreams and cum all over you~~


End file.
